


Shadows of the Past

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Abuse, H/C bingo, M/M, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal had told Peter a lot about his past history with Adler... but he hadn't told him <i>everything</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the _**abuse**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[ ](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/7t6niuftmc4xrzr/shadows%20of%20the%20past.png?dl=0)  



End file.
